erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Ardor
The elite of the elite. The Knights of Ardor are the Athrugadhi successors to the Ariilythian Knights of Ardú Órga who have exulted glory in Ariilyth's name since they wielded the sword and shield for Solveras, the Heathen King who lead the coalition to smite down the Second Phoenix Empire. After the foundation of the new capital following the sacking of Baile Átha Rí Luatha; the Heathen King knighted his closest and loyalest contemporaries: the outlaw band turned redemptive crusaders: the Paca Iarann, or Iron Pack, all of whom charged merrily behind Solveras' closest friend, general, and the fiercest warrior of Ingos Tenum at the time: Lord Paladin Ser Gwynn of Glasican - the Red Wolf. Legend has it that the Red Wolf and his pack performed disingenuous rituals involving the mystical, which ferried their prowess to supernatural levels, though binding their loyalty and their lives as one. A state the modern Red Order attempts to rectify. Modern Times The knights of today continue the legacy of Ser Gwynn and his armed votaries. While once bound an honour restricted only for the blood of nobles, they are today picked from the greatest of the Knights Crwydro for their emphasis on sword and shield combat. They are required to go through trials near bestial physically and maddening mentally. They are then put on the most prestigious course in verinics, the very same taken by soldiers of the EVD. Following this, their entire body and organs are replaced with a mesomorphic body without the human flaws of the original, allowing exposure to verinul for a body completely filled with nodes, making them the most raw powerful Verinists alive. They are the only posthuman unit in the Ariilythian military. Equipment and Training Their current equipment is the top of the line in Ariilythian technology. Since after the Siege of Barknor, their power armour contains the fastest and most gifted AIs who bear the highest sensors, a precise and multi-operational targeting system, and a lake's worth of high end nanotechnological manoeuvring, which can perform feats such as creating a hardened hide covering entirely the knight and his shield, to forming a simple javelin. There is nothing that will get by them in any field, their AI being sharp enough to even tell the blood pressure of an individual, run a full psychological diagnosis within less than a second, and even analyse combat patterns. Their armour upgrades on the wrist cannons of the Knights Crwydro, allowing for better targeting, storage and projecting speed. They are masters of sword and shield combat, as well as shield and spear, and are primarily armed with tau rifles. Divisions Knights Paladin (WIP) Knights Praetorian (WIP) Gallery Lord_Paladin.png|Lord Praetorian Eirnín Gille Fhaolain Vaughan's_red_order.png|Knight Praetorian Gwenallt.png|Lord Paladin Gwenallt Wren Red_Order_Knight_paladin.png|Knight Paladin Red_Order_uniform.png|Knight of Ardor in dress uniform Tau_time.png|Solveras Tau Lance Tau_burst_cannon.png|Battlestar Tau Burst Cannon Muon_hand_cannon.png|Punisher Muon Handcannon Red_Order_spear.png|Ceremonial Red Order Spear Paladin_sword.png|Ceremonial Sword of the Knight Paladin Grandmaster_sword.png|Ceremonial Sword of the Knight Praetorian Red_order_shield.png|Ceremonial Red Order Shield Barknor_Keep.jpg|Barknor Keep, Home to the Red Order Category:Ariilyth Category:Factions